


you look so perfect

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dirty talk (kinda), Drunk Keith is confident, First Meetings, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slutty Keith, Strangers, Teasing, background shallura - Freeform, keith in panties, klance, safe sex, sort of a blowjob, this is just really bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Oops another Klance clubbing/sex fic





	you look so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I tried. I was gonna write something else but then I found this in my drafts and figured I might as well finish it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So now you get this pile of crap.

Keith did not go clubbing. Ever. He wasn’t very fond of people, seeing as he preferred to be by himself, but hey. There’s always a time to try new things. Of course, the only reason that Keith was going to the club at all was because of his brother Shiro. Shiro had a remarkable talent where he never stopped bugging Keith until he got what he wanted. He claimed that Keith never got out anymore- which was true, but hardly the point. But Keith assented in the end and was promptly dressed in lewdly short shorts, a red crop top, and honest to god fishnet tights paired with heels.

Keith knew that he could rock the outfit, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the stares he got while wearing it. They weren’t bad stares, not at all. Just greedy looks from sleazy strangers whose only goal is to get Keith into their bed.

Not that Keith would mind that exactly.

God, he hadn’t been laid in so long.

It wasn’t like Keith was a slut or anything. He just enjoyed having fun as much as the next guy. And the next. And the next. Okay, maybe he was a little bit of a slut. But it was fun, and there was no harm in it, so hey. Why not?

When they got to the club, Shiro left him in favor of finding his girlfriend, Allura. Allura was nice and all, but Keith wasn’t very close with her. He kind of preferred being on his own. Loner and all that. Either way, it didn’t really matter. Keith slipped his way through the crowd, twisting and turning his way through bodies, to the bar. He ordered himself a few shots of vodka, flirted with a a few guys here and a there, but nothing was really interesting him. Until he saw the tan beauty on the dance floor.

In between the crowd of sweaty, grinding bodies, he somehow managed to look flawless and effortlessly perfect. His hair was short and brown, his eyes a deep ocean blue. He looked tall and strong and his arms- damn. Keith could almost feel a blush rising on his cheeks as he blatantly checked out the stranger. From this distance, he couldn’t quite see his features. But a song or two later, it seemed he was in luck as the man came over. Keith’s jaw dropped as he recognized him. “Lance,” he said finally.

Wow, time had treated him well. Lance and Keith had been in the same dorm building during university. They had had a couple of classes together and while they never really talked much, they had gotten along fairly well. Lance blinked in surprise and looked over at him. He eyed him up and down for a moment, looking vaguely confused. “.. Keith? Oh my god!”

“I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“I didn’t either. You look good.”

Keith almost blushed again. “Thanks, Lance. So do you.” And he did. Lance was wearing a blue ombré tank top and jean shorts. Almost as if he was at the beach instead of the club. Keith loved it. There was no denying it. Lance was fucking hot. “Wanna dance with me, fly boy?” Keith asked innocently, a slightly cocky and confident smirk on his face as he stood.

Lance blinked. “Hell yeah I do,” he breathed out. Keith giggled and took his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Some song that Keith didn’t know started playing and the bass made everything feel like it was shaking. But you could still hear that slow, sensual beat. It was exactly the kind of song that Keith could dance to. Especially with a hottie like Lance. They got to the floor and fought their way through the bodies. Lance pressed close up to Keith’s backside.

Keith grinned and grabbed Lance’s hands, placing them on Keith’s waist. He swayed his hips a little bit, rolling them back so his ass rubbed against Lance’s crotch. He thought he heard Lance groan, but that could have been the music. Or maybe somebody else. Regardless, it was hot and Keith was enjoying it. He felt Lance’s grip on him tighten just a bit. Keith was loving this. Lance’s hand were warm and firm on his body, and Keith moved to the music like fish in water. After a while of just dancing, Keith turned around so their fronts were pressed together now. “Hey, handsome,” he said innocently.

“Hey,” Lance said back, his hands slipping down to grip Keith’s ass in a way that was less than innocent. It made Keith gasp a bit. “Hey, uh… wanna head back to my place?”

“Oh, hell yes.” Lance took Keith’s hand with a grin and dragged him out of the club. The vodka buzzed pleasantly in Keith’s veins and he followed Lance out, only stumbling a little bit. They got in a cab and Lance told the driver his address. Before the door was even shut, Keith was in Lance’s lap and kissing the ever living hell out of him. It was great. Keith’s fingers tangled themselves in Lance’s short hair and he softly moaned into his mouth. He steadily began grinding down against him while Lance’s strong arms wrapped around him.

“Jesus, Keith,” Lance muttered, mouthing at his neck. Keith whimpered quietly in response, his head tipping back to expose more skin. Lance bit down softly on his neck, leaving a pretty purple mark. It made Keith keen a little bit and the car slid to a stop as they arrived at their stop. They stumbled out of the cab and into Lance’s apartment. The door was barely shut before Keith was shoved into the wall and Lance was kissing him again. It stole Keith’s breath away when Lance nipped at his lips. “You’re such a fucking tease,” he groaned. His hand flitted up up Keith’s crop top, making Keith whimper.

“Oh my god,” Keith whined, shamelessly grinding his hips forward. Well, as much as he could with Lance holding him down. He didn’t mind Lance holding him down. And just like that, it was over and Lance was pulling him to the bedroom. Keith willingly followed him. He was pushed onto the bed and Lance crawled on top of him. His head dipped down to nip at Keith’s neck, sucking on the pale skin, effortlessly pulling it between his teeth in a way that made Keith’s breath hitch. He let out a soft whine as Lance’s tongue laved hot and we over the new marks, soothing them. Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders, rolling his hips up. Lance groaned softly into Keith’s neck.

“God, Keith,” Lance groaned, sitting Keith up and yanking his crop top off, quickly followed by his own shirt. Keith’s hands roamed down Lance’s toned body, moaning softly at the feel of the skin under his hands. And the muscles. God, those muscles. Keith bent down just a bit so he could run his tongue across Lance’s abs. Lance manhandled Keith so they were face to face and he kissed him hotly again. Keith found that incredibly hot, so of course, he melted into the kiss. Keith was going to say something to him, he really was, but whatever it was was cut off as his brain short circuited because Lance palmed him through his shorts.

“Fuck!” Keith cried out, back arching just a little bit. He stubbornly yanked on Lance’s shorts as well, which were still on, and that was a very big problem in Keith’s eyes. However, Lance didn’t pay attention to what Keith was wanting and instead pulled off Keith’s shorts. He had to stop, though. Because right in front of him, Keith Kogane was wearing fucking red lace panties. For a long second, Lance forgot how to breathe.

“Shit, baby,” he said, his hands sliding down Keith’s chest to his underwear, running his finger along the waistband. “You’re so pretty.” Keith whimpered, jerking his hips up in a silent plea. Lance could already see the little wet patch from Keith’s precome, and he chuckled lowly. He leaned down so he could kiss at Keith’s ear, lightly tugging on it with his teeth, making Keith keen, and slowly pulled off his panties. Keith gasped as the cold air hit his member but he did not have to suffer for very long because Lance dived down and pretty much took the whole thing down his throat.

Keith had to exercise a whole lot of self-restraint to not move his hips. He didn’t want to choke Lance, after all. But Lance was doing just fine on his own, his hand wrapped around the parts that weren’t fitting in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, teasing Keith with his tongue in the most delightful way. Keith released a choked out noise somewhere between a whine and a sob when Lance finally pulled off of him. “Lance,” he groaned, helplessly tugging at Lance’s boxers.

“Relax, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” Keith whined softly in response to that and readily spread his legs when Lance lowered himself between them. His boxers got pulled off somewhere along the way and the press of hot skin on hot skin made Keith shiver a little bit and moan quietly. The teasing was getting to be too much for the both of them, so Lance reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He lubed up his fingers and started to spread Keith open, loosening him up. Keith was practically crying, the pleasure was so intense.

“Lance, Lance please,” he gasped out, wiggling his hips invitingly. Lance pulled his fingers out, rolled on the condom, and lubed himself up before lining up. He kissed Keith hungrily right as he pushed in. Keith cried out, it felt so damn good, and just focused on kissing Lance hard. So far he was doing okay. Until Lance started to move. He had a fast pace, pounding into Keith and nearly bruising his prostate if that was possible, but Keith didn’t care because it felt so damn good. “Lance, fuck, right there,” Keith cried out, back arching as Lance bit down on his neck.

Lance focused all his energy on pounding that one spot, and pretty soon Keith came untouched so hard that he saw stars, covering both of their chests with white. Lance still kept moving inside him, though, drawing a few weak whimpers out of him from the overstimulation, until he came as well, filling up the condom. They panted for a moment, chests heaving, until Lance pulled out and tossed the condom. He grabbed a wet cloth and they cleaned themselves off before getting into bed. “You can stay the night if you wanna,” Lance mumbled tiredly.

Keith snuggled next to him with a yawn, laying his head on his chest. His hair was like a fluffy, messy halo around his head. “Okay,” he said. And that was that.


End file.
